tachyon_the_fringefandomcom-20200214-history
Baron Malkar
Baron Malkar is an asteroid baron of the Frontier Region. Background Baron Malkar owns an asteroid barony in the Malkar Barony Sector and resides in Da Vinci Station. Within the first few moments of speaking to him, one would recognize his fondness for ornate language and eloquence. Classical music plays in the background of his communications, and he is familiar with composers from the distant centuries before mankind ventured beyond Earth's atmosphere, let alone beyond the solar system. In fact, his appreciation for Terran art extends into architecture and beyond. At one point, Jake Logan helped Malkar recover the Sistine Chapel after Baron Hajod stole it. Malkar was also covered in the news for purchasing the Egyptian Sphinx. While his collection of Terran art includes pieces of art of large scale, he likely keeps the larger pieces in a separate location rather than on Da Vinci Station, since there does not appear to be enough room to fit the art. Additionally, it is not far-fetched to consider that someone who would spend 1.2 billion credits on art could afford a remote location much safer than the Frontier. The Malkar Barony fleet Baron Malkar's fleet consists only of Treg fighters. Despite their large size, these ships are very fast and wield an impressive armament of Pulsar Lasers, Plasma Rockets, and Spire Rockets. Of Malkar's pilots, one of his best is the acclaimed Cezar Cotta. Like the other barons' fighters, Malkar's Treg fighters sport gray and light-blue coloration on the hull. Relationship with other barons Any relationship between two asteroid barons is tenuous at best, but more often than not defaults to petty hostility. For example, Malkar and Baron Hajod frequently pester each other. Malkar hired Logan to destroy Hajod's new shipment of Midge fighters in the Strafing Run contract, so Hajod stole the Sistine Chapel roof from Malkar. In return, Malkar again contracted Logan to help Charn and other slaves escape Hajod's barony via several personal shuttles. Whether the act of freeing the slaves was altruistic, mercenary, or a combination of both in nature, Malkar succeeded in returning the blow. Throughout this back and forth, Malkar would comment on Hajod's outcries, likening them to music as priceless as Bach and Brahms. Malkar has a much less volatile relationship with Baroness Onrald, though it is still far from amicable. In 2509, the two came to a disagreement and decided to settle their dispute through gladiatorial combat in the Fenris Arena. Both barons named champions who would represent them in the deathmatch. Depending on which baron Logan sides with in this event, Malkar either names Logan or Cezar Cotta as his champion. Affiliation with the Bora Though Malkar never explicitly confirms his allegiance with the Bora, his reliance on and cooperation with them seems to make it all but official. At one point the Bora expressed interest in the propulsion prototype outside Da Vinci Station, and Malkar had the Bora retrieve a rare Opaline crystal from the Twilight Region to gain his partnership. Susan Bradley visited him after that point to experiment with the propulsion system. Only after Jake Logan retrieved the Sistine Chapel roof did Malkar grant the Bora his technology. Despite this close bond, Malkar has no qualms employing GalSpan pilots to do his bidding, evidenced by the contracts Jake Logan is able to complete for him while aligned with GalSpan. TNS coverage * Sistine Chapel Recovered * Fringe Baron Buys Sphinx * Newcomer Wins Baron Tournament Category:Asteroid barony characters Category:Characters in the news Category:Tachyon: The Fringe characters